Save My Sister
by RavenclawWhovian
Summary: When a strange, yet familiar, boy and his sister come to the Huntresses with a request, Thalia has a decision to make. (Huntresses of Artemis, One-Shot)


Thalia had been the leader of the Hunters of Artemis for eighteen years now, but it seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye. Hunts, battles, adventures, old friends and new ones. And Thalia wasn't getting the least bit tired of it-she felt like she could keep doing this forever. Which is what she was planning on.

She was sitting on a blanket just outside her tent one evening, cleaning her bow and talking to a few of her huntresses, when a horn sounded two long blasts followed by one short one-the code for intruders of unknown hostility coming from the North. Thalia jumped to her feet, as did the girls around her. "Kelsey, Rochelle, get around behind whoever it is. The rest of you follow me."

Thalia ran across camp to the North edge, her bow slung on her back, taking out Aegis as she ran. The girl who had blown the horn, Esther, was standing on the edge of the camp, looking down a slope to where two figures were struggling toward them-a teenage boy and a girl who looked a few years younger. The boy seemed to be supporting the girl, who was painfully thin and looked like she was struggling to breathe.

Thalia quickly sized them up. Neither of them seemed to be armed or a threat.

Then the boy looked up and met Thalia's gaze. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut, feeling the breath leave her in a sharp "oh!" of pain and memories. She turned away quickly, her hand over her mouth.

"Thalia? What's wrong?" said Esther sharply.

Thalia took a deep breath. Keep control. Keep your calm. "I'm fine." She turned around to face the teenagers.

"Are we letting them past?" Esther asked.

Before Thalia could respond, the boy called up to them. "Please, you've got to help her!" His voice sent another dagger through Thalia.

"What's wrong with her?" Thalia called back, barely managing to keep her voice steady. "Is she in immediate danger?"

"Right now she just needs to sit down and have some water. But then we need to talk to you."

"Well, you can't enter the camp," Thalia said firmly, putting her hand out to stop the teens from coming any closer.

"I know," said the boy. "But can she?"

Thalia nodded. "Huntresses never refuse a woman in need. Karen, Natalie, take...what's your name, sweetie?"

"Abby," said the girl. "And don't call me sweetie, I'm thirteen years old."

Thalia grinned. "Atta girl!" She held out her hand for a fist bump. Abby smiled and gave it to her. "Karen, take Abby into my tent and explain who we are."

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

Thalia nodded. "But I'm not sure how necessary explanations will be-I have a feeling she already knows."

As soon as Karen, Natalie, and Abby had disappeared, Thalia turned back to the boy. Keep your cool, Thalia. Whatever you do, don't let on. She stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Thalia Grace. Who are you and how did you find us?"

"My name's Michael Way. Abby's my sister. And...she has lung cancer. She's dying."

"I'm sorry," Thalia said softly.

"The doctors can't save her. But I can. With your help."

Thalia could see where this was leading. "How did you find us?"

"I have a friend who goes to this camp every summer, and when she heard about Abby, she told me about it. Abby and I talked it over, and I said I'd drive her up to you. She wants to join your group."

"Yes, but how did you find us? We're three miles deep in the woods and shrouded with mist and you seem to be just an ordinary human."

"Well, I'm not quite ordinary. Abby and I are both-how did Clara put it?-clear-sighted. And Clara gave me this." Michael held out something in his palm. Thalia took it. It was a golden drachma, glowing red in her palm.

"We knew your general area. Clara magicked the drachma to glow red when we were going in the right direction and blue when we were going the wrong way. We drove out here, and then walked the last three miles when the road stopped."

Thalia examined the drachma closely. "What cabin does your friend stay in?"

Michael seemed confused. "Um...twenty?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Hecate. Of course." The Hunters were still adjusting to the presence of the children of minor gods and goddesses-something they had never had to deal with would need to talk to Chiron about controlling his campers.

She slipped the drachma into her pocket. "Got any more of these?"

"No."

Thalia held out her hand and waited.

Reluctantly, Michael placed another coin in her palm.

"Thank you," Thalia said. He probably had another one, but no way would he admit it. That was alright-she needed to deal with this "trackable" issue anyway. His drachma wouldn't work in a few days. "I'm going to go inside and talk to Abby and verify that she wants to join. Then I'll come back out to see you. But stay outside the camp boundaries."

Michael nodded. Thalia turned and went into the tent.

Abby was sitting cross-legged on a rug in Thalia's tent, laughing as she talked to Karen and Natalie.

"Well, Abby?" said Thalia. "What do you think?"

Abby looked up, her face suddenly serious. She fiddled with the edges of the bandana on her head. "I would live forever?"

"Unless you died in battle," Thalia amended. "But yes, until then, forever."

"But no boyfriends."

"No, no boyfriends. And no one-night stands, either. But who needs men, really?"

"What about Michael?" Abby's blue eyes were full of concern.

Thalia squatted down next to her. "It's a hard choice, I know," she said gently. "I had to leave behind some guys who were very dear friends to me. But I still see them, sometimes. Our paths cross on adventures. I see them when we stop by camp. I've rescued them from several tight spots, and they've rescued me. And this?" Thalia gestured to the tent, the other girls. "This is worth it."

Abby nodded slowly. "I could see him again?"

"Once in a while, yes," Thalia said. "And in the meantime, you would not be alone."

Abby closed her eyes. Then she opened them and looked up at Thalia. "I'll do it. I'll join the Hunters."

Thalia smiled. "Then repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Thalia looked up at the hole in the top of the tent. "Lady Artemis, we await your blessing."

A moment passed. Then the tent began to glow with a silver light, faint and barely noticeable. The brazier in the corner glowed more brightly, the air grew warmer, and there was a scent like summer rain and clear night air.

Abby opened her mouth slightly and let out a soft, "oh!"

Thalia, Karen, and Natalie smiled at each other, remembering how it had felt for them.

"How do you feel?" Thalia asked quietly.

"So...so...healthy!" Abby said with a huge smile. "I'm healthy! I'm strong and healthy and great!" She jumped to her feet. "That was so easy! I just jumped up! And I can run, and dance, and I don't ever have to go to the hospital ever again and I'm not going to die!" She ran right at Thalia and gave her a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Thalia smiled and hugged her back. "Don't thank me, thank Lady Artemis. And thank your brother and his friend."

Abby's smile wavered. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course you can."

Abby ran out of the tent. Thalia followed a few steps behind.

Michael had picked up his sister and was swinging her around, laughing with joy. "You're okay! You're more than okay!"

"I'm healthy, Michael! And I will be forever and ever!" There were tears rolling down Abby's cheeks now.

"Yes, you will," said Michael. "You'll be safe and happy forever and ever."

"Let's not draw this out any more than we need to," Karen muttered in Thalia's ear. Thalia nodded-for some reason, it was hard to speak.

"Give them a moment, first," Natalie said. The three Huntresses turned away.

After a couple of minutes, they walked back over to the brother and sister. "Come on, Abby," said Karen with a smile. "Let's go introduce you to your new family."

"Goodbye, Michael," Abby said, moving away from her brother.

"See you later, Abby."

Thalia waited until the others had left before speaking. "Sounds like you'll be going, then."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks so much, Thalia."

"You're welcome."

"When can I see her again?"

Thalia hesitated. She really shouldn't do this...but... "What's your cell number?"

"789-476-4829. Why?"

"Next time we're at camp, I'll call you. You can come and see her then."

Michael nodded. "Okay."

"You're a great brother, Michael," Thalia said softly.

"I try to be," said Michael.

He leaned in closer to Thalia. "Thank you, so, so much," he said quietly. Then he turned and started off down the hill again.

Thalia watched him go with an ache in her heart-an ache of her past and everything that she had lost. An ache that she'd thought she'd buried for good. But an ache that she wasn't entirely sorry to see return.

"Anything for you," she murmured quietly. "Anything for you...Luke."


End file.
